La porte des ténèbres
by Louatown
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel de toute ma vie. La peur m'étouffe, elle m'aveugle, elle me paralyse. C'est comme si tout en moi était fait de peur." Draco pendant le sectumsempra. Originellement postée pour Nuances de Draco Malefoy pour Les prompts d e Poudlard.


LA PORTE DES TENEBRES

Résumé : Drago pendant le Sectumsempra

Je suis à un point dans ma vie où j'ai tellement peur que je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai peur et pour qui j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression de ne ressentir plus rien d'autre que cette peur terrible qui m'empêche de dormir, de penser et de respirer. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel de toute ma vie. La peur m'étouffe, elle m'aveugle, elle me paralyse. C'est comme si tout en moi était fait de peur. Je respire, je transpire la peur.

« Personne ne peut m'aider, » dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'en réponse à Mimi Geignarde dont la compagnie, si avant était irritante puis réconfortante m'est devenue complètement indifférente. « Je ne peux pas le faire…je ne peux pas…ça ne marchera pas…et à moins que je le fasse bientôt…il dit qu'il me tuera… »

Et le fait de le dire à voix haute…j'ai toujours su au fond de moi-même qu'il pouvait me tuer, au début j'étais tellement aveuglé par l'orgueil, la fierté d'avoir été choisi pour accomplir cette tâche, aveuglé par la possibilité de restaurer la gloire de ma famille que j'ai ignoré la voix de la raison qui me murmurait que c'était un piège, j'ai étouffé cette voix par des illusions. Mais maintenant elle revient plus forte que jamais, elle ne murmure plus, elle crie. Elle crie à mon oreille quand je dors, quand j'essaie de penser à autre chose, quand j'essaie de voir à quoi pourrait ressembler mon avenir parce que tout le monde commence à parler de ce qu'il veut faire plus tard, dans moins de deux ans. Et moi je ne vois que la mort. Dans moins de six mois je serai mort, c'est ce qu'elle me dit, c'est ce qu'elle me crie et je la crois.

C'est la première fois que je le dis à haute voix bien que je l'ai toujours su, et le fait de le dire, de me l'entendre dire est assez pour me détruire, pour détruire tout espoir en moi. Je vais mourir et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal, ne pouvoir rien faire. Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que ça, accepter docilement que l'on va mourir, que quelqu'un se tiendra bientôt devant nous, nous regardera droit dans les yeux et nous tuera. Cela nous réduit à quelque chose qui n'est plus humain, une chose tellement minable qu'elle ne peut pas être humaine.

Mais de quoi est-ce que je parle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir devant les yeux froids, comme dépourvus de toute humanité de Lord Voldemort pour me sentir minable. Chaque larme que je verse fait de moi un minable, me retrouver dans ces toilettes sales avec pour seule compagnie un stupide petit fantôme qui n'est même pas capable de réellement mourir fait de moi un minable.

Je relève la tête, déterminé à sortir de là quand je le vois à travers le miroir. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais en ces quelques petites secondes j'arrive à ressentir tellement de choses. Je ne regarde pas mon visage qui se reflète dans le miroir mais son visage à lui, mais je suis bien conscient que mes yeux sont rouges, bouffis et encore humides et un tel sentiment de colère, de haine et d'humiliation m'assaillent que sans même m'en rendre compte j'ai ma baguette pointée vers lui et un sort en jailli.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent sont flous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la pression que la haine exerce sur nous peut être aussi forte et oppressante que celle exercée par la peur. Pendant ces quelques minutes j'ai ressenti une haine tellement grande, tellement aveuglante et même irrationnelle que je ne savais plus pourquoi j'attaquais Potter. Tout ce que je voulais, ça au moins je le savais, c'était lui faire mal, le détruire. Je ressentais cette haine grandissante, et plus elle grandissait, plus mes sorts devenaient dangereux mais aussi maladroits. Le sort du doloris n'était pas l'explosion de cette haine, parce que dans l'état où j'étais, j'aurais été capable de bien pire. Mais bien sûr, un des sorts de Potter a finalement atteint sa cible et la moitié du sort que je voulais lancer est mort dans ma bouche.

« Endol—« je commence à m'écrier avec cette rage aveuglante mais soudain c'est comme si le Poudlard Express m'avait percuté. D'abord je n'y comprends rien. Je ne ressens aucune douleur mais je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal. C'est comme si la douleur était tellement grande, tellement soudaine que je ne pouvais pas déterminer où est-ce que ça faisait mal. C'est comme si mon corps ne réalisait pas encore. Et puis le sang jaillit. Et soudainement, tout est réduit à ça. A ce flot rouge et chaud qui s'échappe de mon corps, à ces brûlures qui donnent tout ce qu'elles ont pour me rappeler qu'elles sont là. Et je m'effondre.

Le choc et la douleur sont tellement grands que ce n'est plus ma raison qui me lâche mais mon corps. Quand je m'effondre sur le sol humide et sale des toilettes, la douleur à ma poitrine menace de m'avaler tout entier. Mon corps me semble tellement froid que la douleur que je ressens et le sang qui s'échappe me brûlent, et je suis vaguement conscient que c'est peut-être la vie qui s'échappe, ruisselant et inondant les toilettes. Les toilettes. Merlin.

Mes mains essaient en vain de saisir la douleur, de retenir le flot qui jaillit mais bientôt le froid m'envahit tout entier et tout ce que je veux c'est dormir, flotter. Je suis en train de mourir. Peut-être sur le sol humide et sale des toilettes des garçons, avec pour seuls témoins Mimi Geignarde qui braille comme un animal et Potter qui a l'air plus pathétique que moi. Il est à deux doigts de s'effondrer, c'en est presque drôle. Si seulement j'avais la force de bouger mon visage. Saint Potter qui vient de commettre un meurtre. Haha, non je ne suis pas encore mort mais très bientôt. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir ça, Potter que l'on escorte à Azkaban, la déception sur le visage de ses chers amis, ses groupies qui, je le vois d'ici se mettent à dire qu'elles ont toujours su qu'il était démoniaque et puis ces vieilles histoires qui vont ressurgir, la chambre des secrets, le fait qu'il est un mage noir, la mort de Diggory parce que oui j'ai même entendu des histoires selon laquelle c'est Potter qui a tué Diggory. Mais bien sûr c'était bien avant l'épisode au département des mystères. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Cet imbécile de Dumbledore trouvera surement un moyen de le sortir de là, peut-être même avec quelques points pour Gryffondor. La bonne blague, un élève meurt et Gryffondor gagne 50 points.

Est-ce l'effet de la perte de sang ? Du choc ? Ou de la mort qui se rapproche ? Je ne peux le dire. Mais tout, tout semble clair, calme et paisible. A l'opposé même de la scène qui m'entoure. Un chao total. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, tout est clair, comme si dans mon esprit la lumière est enfin revenue. Et peu à peu, j'extraie ces sentiments hors de moi. Comme si c'était la condition ultime pour trouver enfin le repos, la dernière étape quand la douleur n'est plus.

J'extraie d'abord la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'avoir échoué et par la même occasion d'avoir condamné ma famille. Mon père va certainement pourrir à Azkaban, à moitié fou. Le grand Lucius Malefoy réduit à un vieillard maigrichon, sale et complètement barge dans une cellule à Azkaban. Peut-être même que Potter et lui seront voisins. Avec de la chance il se fera embrasser par un détraqueur. Ma mère, elle se fera certainement torturer. Et puis Rogue qui va mourir avec moi. Puis vient le soulagement d'être enfin libre, libre de l'ombre de Lord Voldemort, libre du poids laissé par cette marque sur mon bras, le soulagement d'être libéré de tout engagement, de toute responsabilité envers ma famille, libéré de la haine, de la peur. Parce qu'après tout, qu'ai-je d'autre à faire que de me laisser aller ? Me laisser mourir ? Ce serait comme prendre son envol, prendre de la hauteur et laisser le reste sur le sol.

Partie, la douleur. Cette sensation de brûlure partout sur mon visage, ma poitrine qui est pratiquement en feu. Envolé le choc d'avoir vu soudainement ce jus rouge sortir de ma peau, ma chaire partie la rage folle que j'avais ressenti tandis que je jetais sort après sort à Potter, rage qui n'est même pas arrivée à maturité et qui est morte en pleine ascension noyée par la douleur intense et soudaine de la chaire qui se déchire.

Envolée la colère d'avoir été surpris en train de pleurer, l'humiliation d'avoir été surpris dans cette position de complète vulnérabilité par nul autre que Potter, envolé ce mélange de peur paralysante, étouffante et de désespoir à l'idée d'échouer. Parce que oui j'ai échoué, oui je suis en train de mourir mais finalement ce n'est pas LUI qui m'a eu. Ah et puis je ne sais plus ce que je pense. Je suis tellement abruti que je suis en train d'insinuer que c'est ok de se faire tuer par Potter.

Mais Potter est en train de disparaître, tout est en train de disparaître et puis je n'entends plus Mimi Geignarde, le goutte à goutte de l'eau qui coule a cessé, Potter a cessé d'exister. Est-ce la fin ? Est-ce le dernier voyage ? L'après ?

Et juste comme ça, je panique. C'est faux ce qu'ils disent. Lorsqu'on est en train de mourir, on ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant soi, on ne pense pas à ceux qu'on aime. Quand on sent vraiment le moment arriver, le moment de lâcher prise, on s'accroche de toutes ses forces. A ce moment, une réalisation aussi choquante que le fait que Lord Voldemort allait me tuer me frappe de plein fouet. Je ne veux pas mourir. Bon sang je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai même pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire après Poudlard. Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi. Je suis prêt à tout pour continuer à vivre, je trouverai un moyen de compléter cette mission. Si j'échoue je m'en irai. Je trouverai certainement un moyen de quitter le pays et d'échapper aux mangemorts ! J'emmènerai ma mère, les autres seraient trop occupés pour nous poursuivre. J'irai même jusqu'à supplier Dumbledore de me protéger. Je sais qu'il le fera. Il a pardonné à Rogue, il—il me pardonnera surement. Je—oh Merlin je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir.

Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Je suis sourd, aveugle, paralysé et muet. Je ne suis plus rien, je suis en train de tomber dans le vide, dans un trou sans fin et plongé dans une obscurité complète. Et là je réalise que mon propre corps est en train de me rejeter, de rejeter tout ce que j'ai été. Mes rêves, mes souvenirs, mêmes mes peurs. Je me débats. Mais comment se débat-on quand on ne peut ni bouger ni crier ? Comment se bat-on dans ce cas là ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça fait une éternité, je pleure. Les larmes descendent des deux côtés de mon visage et viennent se perdre dans mes oreilles, mon corps est assailli de sanglots, mes yeux sont tellement remplis de larmes que j'arrive à peine à voir. A voir ?

Oui, je vois Rogue même si le rideau de ses cheveux noirs cache son visage, et Potter est de nouveau là, toujours abasourdi. Et puis j'entends Mimi Geignarde qui continue à pleurer et j'entends Rogue aussi. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je sens à nouveau mon corps, l'humidité et le froid dans mon dos, la brûlure est revenue quoique moins douloureuse, j'ai toujours froid mais moins engourdi et je vois clairement que je suis dans les toilettes. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Suis-je mort ou vivant ? J'ai l'impression de rêver quand Rogue me remet sur mes jambes. Je l'entends parler, je sais ce qu'il dit mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ça me concerne. Tandis que nous naviguons à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, sous les yeux ahuris des élèves, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne sais plus ce qui est réalité. La bataille avec Potter dans les toilettes, flotter dans le vide en étant aveugle, sourd et muet longer les couloirs de Poudlard, rêve ou réalité ?

Eventuellement tout me revient. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital particulièrement inconfortable des heures plus tard, une nouvelle détermination me vint. Tout revint. La haine, la colère, et la peur, plus modérées. Mais aussi la détermination et l'espoir, plus vifs. Je réalise que les ténèbres ce n'est pas forcément rejoindre les mangemorts, se faire apposer la marque sur son bras, ou accepter Voldemort comme son maître. Les ténèbres sont quelque chose de plus grands, plus effrayants plus désolants. J'étais à leur porte et je les ai entre-apperçus. Et je suis prêt à me battre pour ne pas les revoir.


End file.
